


Ride

by sassysaphael



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Elijah has a heart, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gavin and Elijah are bros, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, Tina and Chris are drinking buddies, Top Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysaphael/pseuds/sassysaphael
Summary: "Hank gave everyone warning glares, keeping his head held high. Connor followed him in, just as expected. And Gavin had to do a double take because…Connor still had his LED.He still had his fucking LED."Connor comes back to the DPD as an official detective after the android revolution.Gavin learns to swallow his pride and get his man - er, android.





	1. Pieces of peace in the sun’s peace of mind

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing haha. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Main title and chapter title taken from Twenty One Pilot's "Ride"

**JAN 10th, 2039**

**AM 8:04:07**

 

Gavin Reed sat back in his desk chair, drumming his fingers on his crossed arms. He checked the time on his watch again.

 

**_AM 8:04:12_ **

 

**_AM 8:04:13_ **

 

**_AM 8:04:14_ **

 

He blew out a breath, ignoring the itch beneath his skin. They’d gotten a voicemail only yesterday from Captain Fowler.

 

**{Connor will be returning to the Detroit Police Department as an** **_official_ ** **detective, as required by law.}**

 

_ Connor will be returning, as required by law. _

 

Gavin had almost laughed out loud before realizing that their captain was not the one to usually joke of such matters. The little plastic prick was coming back. Hell, he didn’t even think that the android would make it during the revolution.

 

Coming in to work the following day -  _ today  _ \- had felt surreal. People eyed each other, fidgeting. Gavin started to wonder if a bomb was hidden somewhere in the station. He wouldn’t be surprised, considering the events to come.

 

They weren’t expecting much. Hank would walk in, his beloved little pet right on his heels. Connor would still look ridiculously perfect and  _ human.  _ They’d sit at their desks and the others would simply sit back and wait for the bomb to drop.

 

What they weren’t expecting was for the android, who was responsible for the entire revolution, following them in.

 

Hank gave everyone warning glares, keeping his head held high. Connor followed him in, just as expected. And Gavin had to do a double take because… 

 

Connor still had his LED.

 

The entire population of androids had removed that thing the first chance they got. And here he was, the stupid light still glowing like a giant neon sign right on the side of his head. At least he had the decency to change his outfit. The jacket and tie were gone, replaced by a simple grey button down paired with black jeans and work shoes.

 

He looked so…  _ Connor. _

 

Markus - the robo jesus that Gavin had to listen Chris gush about after the android supposedly spared his life - was one step behind Connor, eyes surveying the place.

 

Captain Fowler came out of his office when he saw him, walking over to most likely asses the situation. People began to murmur around Gavin, hushed whispers being passed along like they were in high school and not Detroit’s number one police department.

 

“Lieutenant Anderson. Connor.”

 

Fowler greeted both with a short nod, obviously trying not to stare too hard at Markus.

 

“Welcome ba - ”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Cut the shit. We brought Markus. Ask him whatever you’re so clearly dying to know.”

 

Hank waved him off, stalking off to his desk and plopping down on his chair, Connor following steadily behind him.

 

Fowler glared at the lieutenant, before turning to address Markus.

 

“Is there a reason why you have decided to drop by with them?”

 

Markus’ face was neutral when he answered, eyes still searching the room - no doubt doing a thorough, thorough scan of the environment and everyone occupying it.

 

Maybe he could sense the same bomb Gavin did.

 

“I am merely checking to make sure that Connor will have no trouble while he works here. As you know, there are still many that do not wish to stand the idea of androids conforming to the same society as humans.”

 

Fowler blinked.

 

“Well, yes. But the laws have changed. Anyone who harms an android now has to face charges for it.”

 

Markus gave a breathy sort of laugh. It was strange and a little unnerving.

 

“Who will that stop? You people may be stubborn but you are also determined. I will not doubt the influx of android-related hate crimes for the following time.”

 

He gave one last survey of the room, gaze hardening considerably when landing on Gavin, making him suppress a shiver, and lingering on Chris. He turned to Connor, reaching into the inside of his coat. He pulled out what looked like a music player, a pair of headphones wrapped around it. Connor took it with a confused sort of smile.

 

“Here. A treat”

 

Markus placed a hand on the side of Connor’s face, his own face serious yet sincere. He raised his voice for his next set of words.

 

“You will not hesitate to call if any sort of trouble arises, yes?”

 

He waited for Connor to nod his head in reply before continuing.

 

“Good”

 

His fingers trailed up, his index tapping the LED and causing Connor’s eyes to twitch for a moment.

 

“Huh.”

 

Markus gave Connor a parting smile, turning to walk back towards the entrance. Chris jumped to his feet then, waving after him.

 

“Wait!”

 

Markus turned, eyes landing on Chris and waiting for the officer to reach him.

 

“Uh, hey.”

 

Gavin mentally face palmed. His partner could be such an idiot. Must be why they made such a good pair.

 

Damn, he should actually look into that.

 

“You are the officer, aren’t you? The one from Capitol Park.”

 

Chris nodded, swallowing thickly. He brought up a hand to nervously rub along the back of his neck before meeting Markus’ gaze head on.

 

“I wanted to thank you… for what you did. After - after that night, I couldn’t stop thinking about you - er, the androids. I just want you to know that - well, that I’m on your side.”

 

Chris’ shoulders relaxed and Gavin wondered how long that had been eating away at him. No wonder the guy’s OCD had been off the charts lately. It must’ve been stressful keeping all that in for so long.

 

“Thank you, Officer Miller. I appreciate your kind words. I had only wished that things did not get so out of hand. But I would not change it now. My people are free. We will have our peace soon enough.”

 

Markus gave Chris a short nod, a smile tugging at his lips before he calmly retreated, door shutting on the way out. Chris stood there for a few moments before shaking himself, making his way back to his desk

 

“So, is your boyfriend gonna call you later?” Gavin teased when the officer went to sit down, managing a laugh when Chris kicked at his shoes.

 

“Shut up, asshole.” He shot back, cheeks burning.

 

Gavin only laughed harder at that, sobering up when he caught Connor staring at him from his desk. However the android immediately turned back to his screen, hands fidgeting atop his desk.

 

Chris kicked at his foot again, nudging his head in the direction of the android. Gavin kicked back, glaring. Chris huffed.

 

“C’mon, Reed. Just go say hi to him. It’s not that hard - ”

 

“Oh? It’s not that hard, you say?”

 

Gavin gives his partner an incredulous stare before waving a hand in Connor’s general direction.

 

“If it’s not so hard, then be my guest. Show me how it’s done.”

 

Chris shook his head at his friend’s antics before getting up, grabbing a potted plant from his desk, muttering under his breath all the while. He strolled up to Connor, doing his best to ignore the lieutenant’s pointed glare.

 

“Hey Connor.”   


 

The android looked up from his screen, mildly surprised before it melted into calm curiosity, his fingers still twitching on the desktop.

 

“Officer Miller.” He greeted good-naturedly.

 

“Do you require my assistance?”

 

“No, no. Nothing like that - just wanted to give you this. Here,” he presented the plant placing it on the barren table top.

 

Connor eyed it carefully, no doubt scanning it. Chris took a hesitant step back, smiling awkwardly but still managing to keep it genuine.

 

“Glad to see you officially on the team.”

 

“Thank you very much, Officer Miller. I appreciate the gesture.”

 

“Yeah, thanks” Hank cut in, eyeing Chris suspiciously before turning back to his work.

 

Chris gave one last smile before turning back to walk to his desk, Connor’s eyes following him for a few moments before turning back to his work as well.

 

Gavin gave a slow clap, sarcastic smile on his face as Chris flipped him off, but not before giving a bow - the dork.

 

“Well I assume congratulations are in order. Hm, how will we celebrate?”

 

Gavin feigned a thinking face.

 

“Oh! I know. We can hire your  _ super cool  _ android-jesus boyfriend to perform a dance for you! And I bet if you asked real nicely,  _ he’ll even go home with you  _ \- ”

 

“Yeah, alright.  _ I get it, Gavin.  _ Damn, just get back to work already.”

 

Chris was blushing furiously, knowing he probably over exaggerated that night in Capitol Park. He cleared his mind, willing himself to get back to work and stop drooling over those mesmerizing heterochromia eyes.

 

It was then that they noticed Tina Chen making her way towards Connor. She had a name plate held partially behind her back, obviously going for the surprise tactic. Connor noticed her immediately, saying a brief hello.

 

_ Such a gentleman.  _

 

Tina produced her gift to the android and seemed to deflate a bit when Connor simply stared at it, his LED cycling yellow.

 

However it didn’t last long until the LED shined blue again and he _ beamed. _

 

Gavin watched as he leapt out of his seat and took a startled Tina into his arms. Hank let out a warning  _ ‘Connor’  _ before the android was stepping back, no doubt apologizing profusely but Gavin couldn’t see an ounce of regret on his face. He showed the name plate to Hank, excitement making him practically bounce on his heels.

 

Tina looked pretty proud of herself, excusing herself to get back to work and shooting a smug smirk in Gavin’s direction. Gavin refrained from sticking his tongue out at her, knowing he’d look even more pathetic than he felt.

 

Which was pretty damn pathetic as it was.

 

He watched Connor put the name plate on the front of his desk, smiling. Gavin read it and cursed Tina for being so fucking good.

 

_ Detective Anderson. _

 

Fucking hell.

 

\----

 

By the end of the day, Gavin got absolutely squat done. He had been too busy focusing on Connor’s eyes lighting up whenever someone else in the department approached him with some little trinket or a simple greeting of sorts.

 

The way his LED swirled sunshine yellow.

 

Processing. Processing.

 

_ Always processing. _

 

And then turning baby  _ fucking  _ blue.

 

Message received. Calm. Content.

 

It was worrying how long he had stared at Connor in the break room.

 

Everyone, save for the few still on a case or out on patrol, went in to enjoy a nice lunch break.

 

With Hank, of course, came Connor.

 

The two were off to the side, secluded in their own little sanctuary as they chatted about one thing or the next.

 

And Gavin was close enough.

 

Close enough to see the smattering of freckles just below Connor’s eyes and high on his cheekbones.

 

And there were the moles.

 

_ The moles. _

 

Cyberlife sure as fuck didn’t exclude anything when making him, did they?

 

Gavin knew from the first day he laid eyes on Connor - he knew how hard he was going to fall.

 

_ He knew. _

 

And it only made him mad.

 

It made him mad to fall in love with something that would never be able to love him back.

 

Something artificial. Something not even human.

 

He hates that his immediate response was to ideally fuck up any and every possible encounter the two shared.

 

And now Connor was a deviant.

 

_ A deviant. _

 

He could  _ feel  _ things. He could learn more that just what he needed for a case. He could do whatever the hell he wanted.

 

And Gavin had already gone and fucked up every chance he got at starting a friendship with the android.

 

God, he was so fucking stupid.

 

He checked the time.

 

**_PM 7:34:27._ **

 

**_PM 7:34:28._ **

 

**_PM 7:34:29._ **

 

Fuck, he was tired.

 

He figured he’d leave now and maybe come in early the next day to  _ hopefully  _ finish the assigned work he had had scheduled for today.

 

He sighed, packing up his belongings and saying a brief goodbye to Chris. On his way out, he turned back, hoping to catch sight of Connor before he left, but his and the lieutenant’s desks were empty.

 

He walked out of the door.

 

Approaching his car, he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see none other than the android himself.

 

Connor.

 

With his sparkling eyes and stupid moles and those god awful ( _ adorable _ ) freckles.

 

And his fucking LED spinning  _ baby boy blue. _

 

“Hello, Detective Reed.”

 

His voice was the same. His hair was the same. His goddamn smile was the same.

 

But it was all too different. Too much.

 

Gavin just spun around and hopped into his car, tearing out of the parking lot and figuring he just imagined the stupid sad look in Connor’s eyes when he left without saying a word.

 

_ Fuck,  _ he was tired.


	2. I think about the end just way too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! Thank you guys sm for all the love last chapter (':
> 
> I honestly didn't think people were going to read this - and actually like it. Wow.
> 
> I might cry, thank you so so much awh
> 
> Also, I apologize for any mistakes! Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter title inspired by Twenty One Pilot's "Ride"

**JAN 11th, 2039**

**AM 7:19:38**

 

**_AM 7:19:39._ **

 

**_AM 7:19:40._ **

 

**_AM 7:19:41._ **

 

“So,” Chris started, leaning against Gavin’s desk.

 

Gavin stopped glancing at the time displayed on the screen of his computer long enough to catch Chris’ stupid shit-eating grin.

 

“Have you talked to your boy, yet?”

 

They were the only two who weren’t in the break room, downing coffee and simply trying to wake up. As much as what little people liked to think of them, they were pretty responsible and the two of them had a pretty decent routine for days like this.

 

They’d settle in early the night before, get up early the next morning, go for a run, get ready, eat breakfast ( _with coffee, of course_ ), and go to work. It was simple and it was efficient. Gavin was ready to finish yesterday’s work with a clear mind and _hopefully_ head home early again when he finished the tasks for the day.

 

But of course Chris had to ruin that.

 

“Have you talked to _yours_?” He shot back, not looking up from the stack of papers he was meant to file. Chris scoffed.

 

“Stop trying to put this on me, Reed. You’re the one who keeps avoiding him - ”

 

“I’m not avoiding him.” He hissed, Chris putting up his hands and turning around. Gavin winced and held back a sigh.

 

“What - What do I even say, huh?”

 

Chris looked up at him.

 

“Hi?”

 

This time Gavin scoffed.

 

“ _Hi?_ After all the shit I put him through, I’m just supposed to - what? Say _hi?_ Like nothing happened?”

 

“No, Gavin. But it’s a good start. Tell him you’re glad to see him in one piece. Hell, ask him how he is. You know he had to have gone through some traumatic shit that makes all your shit look pussy weak.”

 

Gavin made a face, contemplating.

 

“Fine. Just… fine. Whatever. Now let me get this crap done. I’m not gonna stay here all night.”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

“What the hell does that mean?”

 

Chris laughed.

 

“Nothing. You just seem to get a little distracted whenever… well, you know.”

 

“No. _I don’t._ And I would appreciate if this conversation ended. Like _right now._ ”

 

“Alright, alright. Don’t get your little gay panties in a bunch - ”

 

“ _My_ gay panties are in a bunch? Look at yours!”

 

“Why are you looking at my gay panties, Gavin?”

 

“Why are you looking at _mine,_ Chris?”

 

“What are we all looking at?”

 

They snapped their heads up, an amused Tina standing in front of their desks. She was smiling and holding what looked like a donut bag in one hand and a mug of coffee in her other.

 

“Nothing. Just Gavin’s gay crisis - ”

 

“ _Chris_ \- ”

 

“Oh, still haven’t talked to Connor now, have you?”

 

Chris leant back in his chair with a satisfied smirk and a look in his eyes that definitely read ‘I told you so’ but Gavin refused to look too long at it.

 

“What? Does everyone know?”

 

“Yeah, basically.” Tina answered immediately, not looking at all bothered by the situation.

 

“It’s not like you’ve kept your feelings for him as a secret.”

 

She reached into the bag, pulling out a soft round donut ball. She took a bite, and sighed at the fluffy texture and flavor. She held up the bag to the others.

 

“You guys want one?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

She handed them one each, and they simply relaxed, savoring the sweet goodness. She smiled happily at them before nodding her head in another direction.

 

“As fun as it was, I better head to work. And Gavin, if you don’t talk to him soon, I will for you.”

 

“I second that.”

 

Chris crossed his arms over at his partner, giving him a pointed stare before waving Tina off. Gavin rolled his eyes.

 

“How many times do I have to say it? I’ll talk to him.”

 

“Oh, you’ll definitely be saying it a few more times today.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Chris mimicked zipping his lips, but made sure to emphasize him holding onto the key. Gavin suppressed a sigh.

 

“ _Fuck._ ”

 

\----

 

**AM 7:58:56**

 

“Lieutenant - _Hank,_ I mean. Do I come off as…”

 

Connor paused, unsure how to end that sentence.

 

His LED flashed bright gold.

 

“Too strong?” Hank supplied, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack and shuffling Connor out of the house.

 

The android was too busy trying to say goodbye to Sumo for the umpteenth time already and it was too fond to watch, even for him.

 

“Is that what you feel I come off as?”

 

Hank sighed, ready to decline before putting up a finger.

 

“Actually yes. When there’s a dog involved. Always a dog.”

 

Connor grinned.

 

“I like dogs.”

 

“Yeah, Connor. I know.”

 

The two got into the car and Connor’s mood faded slightly as he remembered why he had asked in the first place.

 

“Do people like me?”

 

Hank glanced over at him, his brow furrowing.

 

“‘Course, Connor. What’s not to like?”

 

He could sense the undertones of sarcasm from the lieutenant and frowned. Hank noticed.

 

“Christ, what is it now, Connor?”

 

“I simply want to know if perhaps…”

 

Connor’s frown deepened as he paused once again. He didn’t know what to say.

 

He didn’t know what to _think._

 

“Listen, son. Not everyone you meet is going to like you - ”

 

“Because I am an android.”

 

“ _No._ Because you’re different. You’re… _good_. Damn annoying sometimes. But you have a pleasant affect on people. I mean, look at all that shit those fuckers pulled at the station yesterday! They were probably scared shitless when Markus showed up…”

 

Hank laughed, shaking his head and no doubt going over the scenarios in his head. Connor tried to follow his lead but he couldn’t get over what had occurred the other day with Detective Reed in the parking lot.

 

“Okay, kid.”

 

Hank pulled over the car and Connor looked up, startled and a little confused. Hank turned in his seat to face him.

 

“What the hell is the matter with you, now? Was it - shit, was yesterday too much for you? Do you want to stay home instead - ”

 

“No!”

 

Hank pulled away a little, startled. And Connor rushed to correct his error.

 

“No, Lieu - _Hank._ I want to continue my work at the DPD.”

 

“Okay… Then what is it, Connor? You’re seriously starting to freak me out.”

 

“Detective Reed - ”

 

“Oh, Christ. Connor, I told you not to listen to that fucker.”

 

“I want to be his…”

 

He tried to say friend, but the word was so foreign to him - only using it once with Hank before realizing their relationship was much closer. Like _family_ closer.

 

“Acquaintance.”

 

Hank raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

 

“Acquaintance? Cut the shit, Connor. That guy isn’t worth it.”

 

Connor did his best not to sigh.

 

_Androids didn’t need to breathe._

 

He held no place for an escaped breath.

 

“You’re right, Hank. I will not follow through with any tactics I may have used to achieve this goal.”

 

Hank started up the car again, heading towards the station.

 

“Christ, Connor. You’re gonna be the death of me someday.”

 

Connor turned to face Hank, his eyes comically wide.

 

“I would hope not.”

 

Hank only laughed.

 

\----

 

**AM 8:11:24**

 

Arriving at the station, Connor felt that doubt begin to seep into him once again.

 

Detective Reed was a strange human. Not so much different than Hank at times, but still so much _not the same._ Connor wanted to try, despite what he proposed to Hank during their car ride.

 

He was going to befriend Detective Gavin Reed.

 

And he never failed his mission.

 

He walked in, behind Hank as usual. Chris looked up from his work to shoot him a small, simple smile before returning to the task at hand. Gavin was also working, looking to be knee deep in paperwork, but he still managed to look up as well.

 

His face indicated his exhaustion, already so early in the work day. But Connor could still pinpoint the moment his eyes seemed to light up when he caught sight of the android.

 

The detective went back to his work, swallowing thickly.

 

Connor smiled, pleased. This would be a lot easier than he had originally thought.

 

He sat at his desk, tapping the porcelain dog’s head and watching it come to life in a smooth bobbing motion. It soothed him.

 

He also checked on his plant. _Haworthia fasciata._ So unique. So different from the other potted plants he’d seen around other’s desks.

 

He wondered if Officer Miller had taken that into account as well and purposefully chosen the plant for that specific reason. If so, he wondered the reasoning behind that.

 

He looked over at Hank, who looked all parts grumpy and Connor figured he’d get the lieutenant some coffee, wanting to repay the man for all he’s done for him. With that in mind, he got up, reaching for the lieutenant’s mug, adorning a dog face, and headed to the break room.

 

A few officers were sat in there, mingling by one of the tables as they looked to finish their breakfast. They nodded in greeting towards Connor, who gladly returned the sentiment. He started up the coffee machine, leaning on the counter to wait.

 

And if he angled his body just right, he could see Gavin in clear view at his desk.

 

He looked back at the whirring coffee machine, hearing the liquid beginning to bubble inside the opening. He remembered seeing the exhaustion on the detective’s face and supposed it wouldn’t hurt to make him a cup as well.

 

A quick scan of the empty coffee cup already on his desk, he went about making it the exact way the detective took it. After making sure that the lieutenant’s was not too hot and had an appropriate amount of sugar, he walked out of the break room, both cups in his hands.

 

He dropped off one cup to Gavin’s desk first, the detective startling and staring at him, hardly taking notice of what had just been left on his work space. It looked like he wanted to say something before his gaze hardened and he turned back to his work.

 

For the second time that day, Connor almost sighed.

 

He handed the lieutenant his when he arrived, Hank groaning in relief when the liquid went down. He nodded his thanks to Connor, going back to pouring over an open case file on his desk.

 

He heard low murmuring and tuned his ears, straining to see if perhaps he could be of assistance to someone.

 

_“Dude, he brought you coffee.”_

 

Ah, Officer Miller.

 

_“What?”_ Connor watched the two out of the corner of his eye, making sure to look like he was busy.

 

_“Oh my - fuck.”_

 

_“You’re such an idiot, Reed.”_

 

Gavin groaned. _“I know.”_

 

Connor searched his database, not sure of what to make with the conversation. He pondered asking Hank, but he knew the man would no doubt chastise him for invading another’s privacy.

 

He got to work instead, ears picking up when he heard Gavin sigh.

 

_“Fuck.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love messing around with Chris' character. I feel like him and Gavin would have such a nice dynamic between the two of them.
> 
> And I apologize whole-heartedly if any of the characters seem a little too OC. I'm still having trouble fully grasping the characters, especially considering all the possible outcomes in the game.
> 
> If you have any questions, I'll do my best to explain in later chapters.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and leaving kudos - I am incredibly thankful (:


	3. All my enemies who wouldn't wish who i was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, first off: thanks so much for all your guy's love!! I still can't believe people actually like this, holy crap (':
> 
> I am so thankful for all of you and I appreciate whenever you guys comment - I love hearing your feedback!
> 
> Next: I am aware that the characters may seem a bit ooc. But it is simply the way I want them to be for my story. There are a lot of headcanons out there for Gavin and I actually really like some of them! And I find that they fit well with his character.
> 
> This is how I view Gavin, personally:
> 
> He is an extremely hard worker (i like the headcanon saying he's twins w/ kamski), succeeding in his job would mean that he accomplished something on his own, something he can be proud of so he no longer has to live in his brother's shadow  
> He doesn't like androids, partly because his brother created them but also because he had worked so hard to get where he is today. he doesn't think it's right to have literal hunks of plastic taking over and basically stealing all his life's work  
> After the revolution, a lot of things clicked in Gavin's head. He understands that androids are alive now. If anything, it makes him even more anxious because these things are the embodiments of intelligence and he's so close to that promotion - he can taste it  
> He hates that he falls for one - knowing that the feelings could never be truly reciprocated, hence why he was so hostile towards Connor. having him around was just a reminder of all of Gavin's fears
> 
> Rewatching certain scenes, i think you can really see how worried Gavin actually is about androids taking over. Like when he encounters connor at the archives, depending on what you do, he storms away saying "fucking androids" - because these things were just taking over his entire life, everything he's worked for and flipping everything upside down. he also calls them "plastic pricks" a lot and i think he's kinda accurate. the androids have that kind of tone that makes them seem so cocky at times. they don't mean it obviously, but they know everything and they know it - which just makes Gavin angry. also, when connor says he's gonna leave, gavin says "good" but it's very hesitant and even a little hopeful maybe(?) it just shows how much he cares about keeping his job
> 
> Another thing, if you replay/watch the play through of the interrogation, you can really see how affected Gavin is when Connor volunteers himself to interrogate the android. gavin probably had to work his ass off to get to that point in his career and you can kind of just see how his face changes in the background, albeit blurry (seriously you should see how fast his mood changes)
> 
> For this fic, i'm trying not to make gavin hate himself bc he's gay or stay in denial for a long amount of time, it's simply slow burn. things are gonna happen, feelings are bound to change. i have no clear path for either him or connor yet but i'm ready to try
> 
> Chapter title inspired by Twenty One Pilot's "Ride"

**JAN 13th, 2039**

**PM 9:03:05**

 

Gavin’s phone chirped with a new text alert, causing Chris to slowly  _ slowly  _ turn and look at him. The kind of look that made the detective’s balls cry and he grimaced, reaching over to check it.

 

Chris smacked his hand.

 

“I told you no phones!”

 

God he could be such a whiny bitch.

 

“It’s work, asshat.”

 

He unlocked his phone, seeing a new email from Captain Fowler. He could feel his body start to stiffen in anticipation.

 

**{Reed, I have assigned you and Connor a case for tomorrow. All information will be posted tomorrow at AM 7:00:00. The pro-androids are looking to make sure we have a variety of who Connor works with and makes sure he is treated fairly and as the same as any of us. I don’t want to hear any complaining. This isn’t coming from me. Report to me tomorrow after you’ve looked at the file.}**

 

Gavin blinked, not sure how to feel about the situation.

 

Part of him jumped for joy. And the other part felt like putting a gun to his head to help deflect all possible outcomes that may come out of it.

 

He opted for groaning, clicking off his phone and shoving a pillow to his face.

 

“Want to talk about it?” Chris poked at him, earning a swat to the arm.

 

“Ow, never mind, asshole.”

 

Gavin sighed, sitting up straight and staring at the screen.

 

They were in the middle of watching a movie that Chris had been begging Gavin to watch since the very start of their friendship. It was old - something about a guy putting on a mask and going around stabbing people.

 

He could relate in a way. But he was a detective, so as part of his job, he had to refrain from getting to that degree of frustration.

 

Gavin actually liked it though. He was aware of the ridiculous sounds he made when he enjoyed a scene a little too much, but Chris only smiled over at him, glad that he found some amusement in it.

 

And the best part? It was part of a  _ series. _

 

Gavin had known exactly what he was going to be doing this weekend.

 

Now, he wasn’t so sure.

 

“I’ve been assigned a case.”

 

“Oh, bad one?”

 

Gavin sighed again.

 

And he really shouldn’t be wasting so much of his breath.

 

“I don’t know. But I’ve been assigned a case with…  _ Hank’s pet. _ ”

 

He made a face, feeling the butterflies go to town on his organs from just the thought of the android.

 

“That - that’s great, dude! Congratulations - ”

 

“No. It’s not  _ great, dude.  _ What am I gonna do?”

 

“I could’ve sworn we talked about this the other day…”

 

“Yeah, well that was crap advice.”

 

Chris sighed, like he was being the unhelpful one.

 

“You are so pathetic.”

 

“You don’t think I know that?” Gavin snapped, not knowing where the sudden burst of emotions came from.

 

Later on he would learn it was just the anxiety building up in him from having to endure a day with Connor by his side.

 

But right now, it was just eating away at him. Making him want to just curl up in a ball and shut out the world for good.

 

He should be stoked, he  _ knows _ that.

 

It would be his chance to redeem himself to Connor.

 

To make things right - to  _ fix  _ things.

 

“Look, Gavin. I know you feel like crap after everything that’s happened. And I know you think that maybe you can’t fix things, but  _ you can. _ ”

 

Gavin opened his mouth to protest, but Chris shook his head, putting up a finger to silence him.

 

“Let me talk first. Connor’s a deviant now - that doesn’t mean he knows what to feel all of a sudden. Hell, the kid is literally a  _ kid.  _ He’s only like five months old - ”

 

“ _ What? _ ”

 

“Yeah… He was made in August last year. Didn’t you read the article I sent you on him?”

 

“No…”

 

“You’re hopeless. But listen that’s not really the point. Back then he was programmed to do one thing - finish his mission, right? So whatever things you said to him, whatever you did, it didn’t matter to him. He couldn’t feel back then, he couldn’t understand - ”

 

“But what if he could? What if now that he’s deviant, he - ”

 

“He what? Hates you? Gavin,  _ stop. _ Tomorrow, depending on the case, you will find the time to talk to him. I want you to say  _ fucking hi,  _ and I want you to apologize. Connor can take care of himself. He’s pretty damn smart and is really good at reading people. He probably thinks you’re as pathetic as we do…”

 

“Okay, alright. I’ll try my best.”   


 

Chris scoffed, standing up and beginning to shuffle to his room.

 

“Your best better be good enough."

 

He poked his head back out a few seconds later.

 

“Tina told me that once. I wanted to cry when she said it but it actually helps. Good night, Gavin.”

 

“Yeah. Night, Chris.”

 

Gavin pulled out his phone then, shooting a quick confirmation email to Fowler and a text to Tina to see if she was still awake.

 

He had just gotten into bed when his phone pinged.

 

**{teena}: Just finished patrol. What’s up?**

 

**{gayvin}: i’ve been assigned to work a case w/ connor tmrw**

 

**{teena}: That’s great! Don’t fuck it up**

 

**{gayvin}: i’m**

 

_ Scared _

 

_ Worried _

 

_ Lost _

 

**{gayvin}: i’m not sure what to do**

 

**{teena}: Your job, maybe?**

 

**{teena}: Gavin, don’t stress about it. Be yourself and everything will be okay**

 

**{gayvin}: what if being myself is the whole issue**

 

**{teena}: It’s not Gavin, you’re just guilty over everything that you said/did to Connor when he was just a machine trying to complete his mission**

 

**{gayvin}: tina, i’m scared i’m gonna fuck it all up**

 

**{teena}: If you keep worrying about that, it’s bound to happen. Gavin, I know you. I know you’re scared about history repeating. But Connor is a big boy - he can take care of himself. And if you would just pull your head out of your ass, you would see that he’s trying to make an effort around you. I don’t know why, but he is. And you need to understand that**

 

**{gayvin}: is he really?**

 

**{teena}: Are you kidding? Chris and I heard him arguing w/ Hank the other day. Well he was talking politely, Hank was shouting. But it didn’t sound like the first time they’d had the conversation. Connor wants to be friends with you. Hank is obviously trying to look out for him. But Connor is willing to go against him for you**

 

Gavin felt a wave of warmth wash over him at the words. He couldn’t imagine why the android would go against the man who took him in - the man who never gave up on him - just to be friends with  _ him. _

 

Gavin  _ fucking  _ Reed.

 

**{gayvin}: ok, i’ll try to make things right**

 

**{teena}: I know you will. Now get a good night’s sleep. And for fucks sake, say hi to the boy. Good night, Gavin (:**

 

**{gayvin}: night, tina. thanks**

 

**{teena}: It’s my pleasure. Really. Watching you kill yourself over a hunk of plastic will literally be the highlight of my life forever**

 

Gavin shut off his phone, double checking his alarm beforehand.

 

He needed new friends.

 

Even if they were right. Occasionally.

 

…And the only people who could actually stand him.

 

_ God damnit. _

 

\----

 

**JAN 14th, 2039**

**AM 6:28:42**

 

**_AM 6:28:43_ **

 

**_AM 6:28:44_ **

 

**_AM 6:28:45_ **

 

**_AM 6:28:46_ **

 

Gavin had woken up extra early, unable to sleep from the doubts plaguing his mind throughout the night.

 

He had hoped he could burn off all the extra energy with a run, but the weather had taken a turn for the worst and he couldn’t bare to stand outside for more than a minute without freezing his nuts off.

 

So he sat alone at the table, a mug of coffee in one hand as he stared at the time on his phone, seconds  _ mockingly  _ ticking by.

 

He wondered if Connor had gotten a similar email. Probably more formal, like Captain Fowler actually gave a shit or something.

 

Oh well.

 

**_AM 6:30:02_ **

 

He figured he’d leave now. The roads were starting to get packed with snow and it’d be a bitch to get caught in traffic. Plus he wanted to be there when the case was put in.

 

He left a note for Chris on the coffee machine and headed out, teeth already chattering by the time he made it to his car.

 

It was good that he’d thought to leave when he did. It took him the full half hour to get to the station, a whole fifteen or so minutes delay from the weather.

 

And when he pulled up to the department, he could see Connor just walk in.

 

“Hello, Detective Reed.” The android greeted cheerily, and Gavin did a double take because…

 

Connor looked  _ real  _ cute today.

 

He had on a black long sleeve, much like the one Gavin had on underneath all his sweaters, and a beanie on his head.

 

The long sleeve didn’t look  _ nearly  _ as thick enough for the type of weather outside but the android didn’t seem particularly fazed by any of it.

 

Right,  _ androids couldn’t feel that shit. _

 

Gavin grunted in lieu of speaking and plopped himself down at his desk, finding the case files open and ready for him to look at.

 

He was so immersed in his readings that he didn’t feel the android directly above his shoulder, peering at his screen as his LED cycled yellow.

 

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing?”

 

“I am going over the case. I’m sorry, I should have warned you. Captain Fowler said he only gave you the files.”

 

Gavin almost choked on the lump in his throat, feeling his ears catch on fire.

 

“Okay. Just -  _ don’t go sneaking up on people.  _ That’s… weird.”

 

Connor only gave him a warm look, his LED back to its calm blue.

 

“And creepy.” Gavin tacked on for good measure, because he felt like it should be said and not because they were staring far too long at one another.

 

“Okay, Detective.”

 

Gavin slowly turned back to his screen, this time becoming acutely aware of the android perched over his shoulder, their ears brushing when Connor leaned in, eyes scanning over a photograph of one of their suspects.

 

Gavin kind of zoned out and ended up not finishing the full report. He sat back anyway when Connor withdrew, his LED blinking yellow as he processed it all.

 

Gavin waited until his LED flashed baby blue again before standing up, making his way to the Captain’s office.

 

“Let’s go, dipshit. We gotta talk to the boss.”

 

“Actually, I’d like to speak to Detective Reed alone.”

 

Captain Fowler appeared out of nowhere, his eyes locked on Connor. The android seemed to hesitate and for some reason, it made Gavin want to laugh - in a hysterical, too much laughing gas kind of way.

 

It was just  _ too fucking human.  _ Too Connor.

 

“Of course, Captain Fowler."

 

Connor walked back to wait by his desk and Gavin followed behind the captain into his office. The air felt stuffy despite the fact that the heating system was shit around here and the slight breeze Gavin caught onto when he was back at his desk.

 

He settled down in the seat across from the captain’s desk, twiddling with his thumbs in hopes of bringing down his nervous energy.

 

“So, what’d you need?”

 

Fowler clicked at something on his screen, completely ignoring his question at first before finally turning to him, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I don’t want to hear any bitching from you today, you got that? I got the press on my back enough as it is - I don’t need to see a story that says you killed him because god forbid, he just so happened to breathe the same air you’re breathing…”

 

_ They don’t need to breathe. _

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Crap, guess he said that out loud.

 

He cleared his throat, shifting in his seat as he avoided the other man’s eyes.

 

“They don’t need to breathe, sir - ”

 

“I don’t give a crap about that, Reed. All I’m saying is that you need to be on your best goddamn behavior today. Are we clear?”

 

“Crystal.”

 

Fowler leaned back in his seat, his arms still crossed as he gave Gavin a dubious stare.

 

“Good. Now get the hell out of my office.”

 

Gavin left without another word, returning to his desk to grab his badge. He turned around, expecting to see the android waiting for him by his own desk, but the android was nowhere to be found.

 

He furrowed his brows, moving his head around to see if he could catch sight of him.

 

Androids didn’t need to use the restroom, right?

 

He figured he shouldn’t leave any stone unturned or whatever and turned towards that direction just to jump back when he came face to face with the android in question.

 

More like nose to nose with how close Connor had been standing behind him.

 

“ _ Jesus fuck! _ ”

 

He almost tripped over his own goddamn feet if it wasn’t for the arm Connor shot out to help balance him.

 

“What the hell did I say earlier? Don’t tell me you’ve malfunctioned.”

 

Connor took a moment to reply, his eyes twitching.

 

“My systems seem to all be in check.”

 

_ Jesus Christ _ .

 

“I brought you a coffee. The dark pigmentation underneath your eyes indicates that you’re tired.”

 

Gavin took the cup hesitantly, taking a sip and trying not to moan when the liquid hit his tongue. He cleared his throat, bringing up the cup awkwardly.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Connor  _ fucking lit up _ at that.

 

“You’re welcome, Detective.”

 

They stood like that for a while, Gavin trying his best to wake up properly, knowing that he’d only become cranky during the investigation and most likely take it out on Connor - something everyone seemed to be on his ass about.

 

He took his phone out, the time blinking up at him.

 

**_AM 7:22:33_ **

 

He blew out a breath. It was still early, but he figured the two of them could check in with the list of witnesses, maybe catch a lead quicker.

 

With that set in his mind, he pocketed his phone and finished the rest of his coffee, throwing the cup out.

 

“Alright, let’s go. I want to talk with the witnesses, see if they can give us any fresh leads.”

 

“Smart thinking, Detective. Where should we check first?”

 

Gavin almost forgot who he was talking with, just going about his job like any other day.

 

“I’d say that old lady is a good start. Her story looks fairly detailed. The culprits probably didn’t bother hiding anything from her, considering her appearance.”

 

Connor nodded in agreement, looking giddy. Gavin didn’t bother looking too deep into that.

 

“Okay, let’s get a move on already.”

 

They were just about to hop into his car - a simple black 1965 Ford Mustang passed down to him by his father. It was old and shitty looking, but he loved it for exactly that reasoning. He checked his phone for the address, finding it only about an eight minute walk from where they were.

 

He still felt his body thrumming with energy, the coffee having only adding to it.

 

He drummed his fingers on the roof of his car, contemplating before simply going for it.

 

“We’re walking.”

 

Connor paused, his LED flashing yellow.

 

“Detective, it is very cold outside. It would not be wise - ”

 

Gavin waved him off, already walking in what he hoped was the direction.

 

“Screw wise. We’re walking, unless you’d rather stay here on your own…”

 

That snapped Connor right out of it, the android taking noticeably larger strides to catch up to the detective.

 

They continued their walk in silence, Gavin’s body buzzing like a live wire.

 

\----

 

**AM 10:10:14**

 

They had spent a good portion of their time speaking with the witnesses, some giving out valuable information and the others simply wasting their time.

 

They decided checking out the crime scene was their best option as of now.

 

Gavin tried not to be pissed but they got no new leads and every attempt so far just seemed to lead to a dead end each time.

 

The reported area was a warehouse unit. Connor had found remnants of the lease in a nearby dumpster. When tracing back the name, it just turned out to be the suspect they’d looked at in the files.

 

Gavin sighed, looking up at the looming building and trying not to be too repulsed by the stench of vomit and dog shit.

 

He went in first, clicking on a flashlight and looking around. A lot of the windows were shattered, the light from outside hardly making a difference in the dark atmosphere.

 

He pulled his shirt up over his nose when inspecting a large brown stain on the floor. It smelled like the inside of a rotting body and  _ no _ , Gavin did not want to relive that experience. No sir.

 

He turned, about to ask Connor if he could scan the shit to see what it really was, just in time to see the android bring two fingers up to his mouth, coated in whatever was puddled near his feet.

 

“ _ No _ ! Stop,  _ what the hell are you doing _ ?”

 

Connor’s reaction would have been amusing any other day - head snapping in Gavin’s direction, tongue frozen on his fingers as his eyes got visibly wider.

 

But  _ not today _ .

 

“That’s fucking gross.”

 

Oh god there goes any thoughts that Gavin had of kissing him.

 

The finger licking was hot,  _ sure _ . But he was sure as fuck not kissing the android after seeing that.

 

…

 

Actually, he did have  _ plenty _ of mouthwash at home.

 

“Sorry, Detective. I should learn to warn people more often. I can analyze the samples in real time.”

 

Well, that was kinda cool.

 

But just -  _ no. _

 

“God you are such a freak.” Gavin muttered, staring back down at the stained concrete.

 

Connor appeared beside him, kneeling down to take a look at the substance as well.

 

Gavin could  _ feel _ the android thinking.

 

He got up, removing himself from the situation before he added to the mess.

 

“Go ahead.” He waved off the android, following a trail of red to a stack of crates in the corner.

 

After the fourth substance Connor stuck in his mouth, Gavin decided that he was done. They were done. There was nothing here - nothing they didn’t already know at least.

 

“I’m sorry, Detective. These… situations usually progress a lot quicker when I am involved. I don’t mean to upset you.”

 

Gavin scoffed, feeling his jaw tick.

 

It wasn’t Connor’s fault. He was just antsy and frustrated and goddamn cold.

 

“Don’t think that just because you’re an android, you’re better than any of us. Alright? You may be able to do whatever the fuck you want now with your -  _ your fucking daddies _ at your beck and call. But don’t think for a second that you could ever be one of us. You’re not human, and  _ you never will be _ .”

 

He stomped away, feeling the dull poundings of a headache coming on. This case was going to drive him insane. And now he’d just gone and fucked up his only chance with Connor.

 

Congratu- _ fucking _ -lations.

 

He didn’t know whether or not the android was following and found himself not wanting to know the answer. They were close enough to the rest of society that Gavin could slip in through the crowds, disappearing among the bustling people trying to get out of the cold.

 

People shoved at him, grumbling curses under their breath and Gavin let them - feeling the ache reach the rest of his body.

 

He made his way into a bar, android friendly by the looks of it.

 

He couldn’t believe he said all of that. He was just so frustrated.

 

Solving this case could mean an almost guarantee at that promotion he’d been aiming for since he first started working for the DPD.

 

And an  _ almost  _ was better than nothing.

 

He didn’t know why he had to be such a jerk. His whole life he had tried to be better than his asshole brother - living in his shadow, living in his countless accomplishments.

 

Getting that promotion would mean that he finally achieved something all on his own. That he  _ earned _ it.

 

It didn’t feel very nice when he had to push everyone away.

 

During his wallow, someone had set a drink in front of him. He glared at it, snapping to get the bartender’s attention.

 

“What can I get you, sir?”

 

“Nothing. I didn’t pay for this.”

 

“Oh. That man over there did.” He pointed to a spot behind Gavin, the detective turning in his seat to see Connor sitting alone at a booth in the back.

 

The android wasn’t facing him, but Gavin could see his hands on top of the table, twitching.

 

Gavin sighed, making his way over with the beer in hand and dropping himself down opposite of Connor.

 

Connor looked up at him with a timid smile and Gavin couldn’t help but shake his head.

 

“I…”

 

“It’s alright, Detective. It’s nothing I haven’t heard before.”

 

Gavin screwed up his face, feeling the anger boil just below the surface. He took a sip of his beer, the liquid scorching his throat and going down with a sharp sizzle.

 

“It doesn’t make it fucking right. You guys have feelings and shit now. You should… embrace it.”

 

He made a face at his own words, tipping the bottle back to take larger gulps.

 

“Thank you. But I find it comforting to know that I am… different.”

 

“Being  _ different with humans _ is, well  _ different _ to being  _ different than humans _ .”

 

Gavin paused, the bottle just barely touching his lips.

 

“That made no fucking sense.”

 

“No, I think I understand what you are trying to say. People -  _ humans _ \- in your society already strive to be their own person.  _ Unique _ . But they are all still human. I, on the other hand, am not even human.”

 

Gavin raised his now half empty beer bottle.

 

“Exactly.”

 

Connor tilted his head and Gavin almost wished he would stop fucking doing that already.

 

Almost.

 

“Detective… may I ask you a personal question?”

 

Gavin felt his heart rate rise, a flutter tickling the underside of his lungs.

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Why didn’t you say hello to me? That day in the parking lot.”

 

Gavin froze, and for a moment he was sure his heart even stopped.

 

Connor probably scanned him, picked up on the fact that Gavin was currently having an entire mental breakdown.

 

“I’m sure you meant well. Or perhaps you did not hear me. I constantly repeat things to Hank, though that may be due to the fact that he is not listening in the first place…”

 

“I - ”

 

Was Connor trying to make him feel better? Trying to justify his -  _ Gavin’s _ \- actions no matter that the detective had outright ignored him.

 

“Look, I’m sorry.”

 

And god could he sound any more like a jackass?

 

“I guess I just felt like you -  _ androids _ \- you guys were just gonna take over. I didn’t want to lose my job to - to some  _ machine _ .”

 

Connor stayed silent, his fingers stilled.

 

Gavin tried not to stare too long at them, downing the rest of his drink in hopes of some liquid courage.

 

“I was…”

 

**_Be yourself and everything will be okay_ **

 

_ Yeah, like that got him very far the last time. _

 

He set the bottle down, moving it down to the end of the table. Connor’s eyes tracked the movement.

 

“I’m afraid that I’m gonna lose my job.”

 

_ I’m afraid that I’m not gonna matter anymore. _

 

“Detective, you are an admirable worker. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

 

Gavin snorted at that, feeling the beginnings of a smile tug at his lips.

 

“Fuck that. Androids are the future, remember?”

 

_ Perfect little plastic pricks. _

 

Connor got up then, peering down at the other detective.

 

“I will let you enjoy the rest of your break in peace. If you need me, I’ll be outside.”

 

Gavin watched him leave, the strange sinking feeling he had felt earlier disappearing with each step the android took.

 

He called after him, waiting until Connor turned to face him.

 

“Hello, Detective Anderson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, so sorry about how long those beginning notes are. i just needed to make things clear - hope it helps! also, gavin and connor's case isn't clear and it's because i didn't want to focus so much on it; i wanted to focus more on how to develop their relationship in terms of being partners on a case - just seeing how they work with each other
> 
> also sorry if this comes out of nowhere, i had written two whole chapters before deciding i didn't like them and started over again. hope it's okay ah
> 
> thank fuck gavin has tina and chris to help guide him. also connor's "daddies" are def. markus and hank bc those two will kill anyone who tries to hurt their precious boy.. and then kill themselves ofc
> 
> this is only part 1 of the chapter, will be posting the next one in a few


	4. "I'd die for you" that's easy to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of that last chapter
> 
> sry for the amount of time skips, and any mistakes. i still don't have a beta
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Title inspired by Twenty One Pilot's "Ride"

**PM 1:00:57**

 

They were back at the station, Gavin typing away at his desk, looking for any possible leads, no matter how improbable they seemed.

 

Chris rolled his chair over to him, crossing his arms with a smile on his face.

 

“So? How’s it been?”

 

Gavin didn’t even look at him, jotting down an address on the notepad in front of him. He squinted at the screen, wondering if it was close enough to walk.

 

“How’s what been?”

 

He could practically feel the officer roll his eyes.

 

“With Connor, dude. How are things?”   


Gavin shrugged, still not facing the other.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

Gavin sighed, finally giving Chris his full attention.

 

“What do you want me to say, huh?”

 

Tina walked over, having heard some of the conversation.

 

“Please tell us you at least said hi.”

 

“ _ Yes _ , actually. I did.”

 

“Damn it!”

 

“Told you.”

 

Gavin watched as Chris pulled out a crisp twenty, handing it over to Tina who saluted him with a wink.

 

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I was going to buy dinner with that, you know.”

 

Tina waved him off, walking back towards her desk.

 

Gavin kicked at Chris’ shin.

 

“What the hell was that all about?”

 

Chris ducked his head, looking sheepish.

 

“We sort of made a bet. Tina said you were gonna say hi to him before noon. I said you weren’t going to say hi to him at all today. But… you did. So,  _ great! _ ”

 

Chris began to roll away, looking ridiculous in his attempts to get away from Gavin faster.

 

“Nice talk!”

 

Gavin simply rolled his eyes, about to turn back to his work when a hand clutched at his shoulder, suspending any further actions.

 

He looked right up into the lieutenant’s face.

 

“ _ Lieutenant, lovely to _ \- ”

 

“Shut up, asshat. I don’t know what the hell you said to Connor but you better be keeping things PG, you hear me?”

 

Gavin sputtered, his brain coming to a screeching halt. Because  _ what - _

 

“ _ The fuck _ ?”

 

Hank tore his hand off of Gavin’s shoulder as if he had just smashed a roach with it.

 

“Listen to me  _ punk _ , because I’m only going to be saying it once - got that? You keep those  _ sweaty little hands _ to yourself. Connor’s got enough on his plate already. He doesn’t need  _ little shit stains like you _ giving him a hard time.”

 

Gavin looked down at his hands. Were they really  _ sweaty _ -

 

“You listening to me, or what?”

 

Gavin looked back up at the seething lieutenant, seeing nothing but murderous intent swimming in his eyes.

 

He leaned up real close, staring death down. For Connor.  _ He would _ .

 

“I’m listening.”

 

Hank backed down, nodding slowly like he still didn’t believe it.

 

“Well, good. And I swear if I hear that you tried  _ anything. _ Well.”

 

Hank laughed darkly.

 

“You might want to ask ol’ Elijah Kamski if he can find a replacement for your body when I’m through with it.”

 

Gavin’s shoulders tensed, but Hank just laughed it off, figuring he had gotten his point across.

 

The scar on Gavin’s nose felt itchy. But he ignored it.

 

“Reed, I may have just gotten you an actual lead for your case. In my office.” Fowler barked over at him, not bothering to wait for the detective.

 

Gavin followed, meeting Connor’s curious gaze and simply shrugging in response.

 

“We just got reports of a man who matches the descriptions of your suspect. The witnesses claimed to have seen ‘a red, powder like substance coating the man’s fingers and sticking to the outer layers of his clothing’. He was claimed to have just gotten through with making a deal. The buyer is unknown, but he left enough evidence behind for you and Connor to follow his trail.”

 

Fowler closed the file, sliding it over to Gavin and giving him a stern look.

 

“I’m counting on the two of you to get him into your custody. Don’t let me down, Detective.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Gavin walked out, almost forgetting he had a partner. Connor, thankfully followed him without having to be told, keeping up with Gavin’s long strides effortlessly.

 

The little prick.

 

“Just got a lead from the captain. Suspect’s on the move. We need to get down to the scene of the crime and I’m gonna need you to do your creepy tongue shit to find out exactly where he went.”

 

“I will try my best, Detective. My tongue will not disappoint.”

 

Gavin side eyed the android, feeling his pace falter before picking it back up with a shake of his head.

 

“Whatever. Just… stay out of my way.”

 

\----

 

**PM 2:42:47**

 

“Alright, thanks.” Gavin stepped away from the officer, taking a deep breath.

 

So the guy was still on the run.

 

And they had no idea where to go from here.

 

He looked over at Connor, who was speaking to one of their most recent witnesses.

 

The android had done good in getting them this far, but they hit a roadblock. Literally.

 

The snow was packing the streets, people unable to drive in such conditions. There weren’t a lot of places their guy could have gone and yet he still managed to slip right by them.

 

He tried surveying the area again, hoping to find someone acting suspicious.

 

There weren’t many people out as it was, all inside some building or home, safe from the impending doom that was sure to come.

 

Nothing looked out of the ordinary, which meant they were stuck. Again.

 

“ _ Fuck _ .”

 

“Is everything alright, Detective?”

 

Gavin jumped, letting out a breathy laugh at the sight of Connor.

 

“Jesus. You really don’t know when to quit, do you?”

 

Connor looked confused.

 

“N-No?”

 

Gavin scrubbed a hand down his face.

 

“Whatever. C’mon, let’s go. We’re wasting our time.”

 

They headed back to the station once again, their heads bent parallel to the ground.

 

\----

 

**PM 8:51:19**

 

“Gavin? Tina and I are heading out to grab a few drinks. You wanna come?”

 

“It’s on me.”

 

Tina held up her new twenty, waving it around. Chris blew out a breath next to her before looking to Gavin, waiting for the other to reply.

 

Gavin sighed, shaking his head.

 

“Can’t. I’m on call.”

 

“So? You can still go out for drinks with us. Just have your phone on.”

 

Gavin gave Tina a look.

 

“I have to stay here. With Connor.” He tacked on quietly, ignoring the wolf whistles he got.

 

“God, just shut up and get out of here, will you?”   


 

They both laughed at him, heading for the front door.

  
“Have fun!”

 

“Text me all the dirty details. Love you!”

 

Some time later, Connor approached him, his eyes glued to the case file in his hands.

 

“Detective, I think I may have found something.”

 

Gavin refused to get his hopes up, leaning over to see just what exactly Connor was referring to. He almost choked on his tongue.

 

Connor had marked down every reported sighting, connecting them together in the order that they had discovered them.

 

Only one spot was missing to complete the symbol.

 

And not just any fucking symbol.

 

Markus’ symbol.

 

\----

 

They hurried down to the place the suspect was bound to be at, Gavin having taken off as soon as it all clicked.

 

He wondered how many calories he managed to burn off throughout the day, with how little he used his car.

 

Connor was hot on his heels, and Gavin could only imagine what they looked like, having to hop around due to the snow coming up halfway to their calves.

 

Nobody else was out, the city unusually barren at this hour of the night.

 

“Detective!” Connor shouted over the howl of wind and Gavin followed his line of sight, seeing a dark figure up ahead.

 

“Is that - is that him?”

 

Connor’s LED flashed yellow for barely a second before he nodded. Gavin groaned.

 

“That fucker! He’s gonna pay big time for all the crap I had to go through today.”

 

They took off in a sprint, Connor alerting their presence.

 

“Stop! Detroit Police! Stop!”

 

But the fucker didn’t stop. Because why would he? He managed to evade them for this long.

 

“Fuck!”

 

They took off after him, dodging obstacles along the way. Gavin hardly noticed the wind nipping at his cheeks, flakes practically slicing his skin.

 

He pushed on, fighting back with all he had.

 

He even managed to pass the android, feeling a little proud of himself until he heard a splash. He looked back quickly, checking to see if the android was okay at least before he continued.

 

But he skidded to a stop when he noticed Connor lying on the ground, motionless.

 

Gavin whipped his head around in time to see their suspect round the corner of a building, no doubt hopping some fence to create as much distance between them as possible.

 

“ _ Fuck. _ ”

 

He ran back to the android, who was completely soaked from a puddle of slush.

 

He would have laughed, wishing he could have seen it, if it weren’t for the blue coating his fingers when he brought a hand to Connor's head to turn him around.

 

Gavin fell back like he’d been burned, staring at his fingertips now smeared with thirium.

 

He felt his heart pound against his ribcage, hoisting himself up so he was kneeling over the body.

 

Not Connor. Just a  _ body. _

 

Except -  _ except - _

 

Connor groaned and Gavin watched as the android moved around, movements sluggish. He hurried to help him turn over, seeing a gash on his forehead.

 

He must’ve slid into the pole then.

 

“ _ Jesus Christ _ . You really have a thing for scaring the shit outta me, don’t you?”

 

Connor shuffled around a bit, his eyes blinking open and close a little deliriously.

 

“Mm, Hank says the same thing.”

 

Gavin managed a laugh at that, getting up and reaching out a hand to help the other up. Connor was dripping wet and it took him a few moments to get one foot in front of the other but Gavin made sure to keep a steady hand on the small of his back, knowing it was up to him now to make sure the idiot didn’t injure himself even more.

 

He watched Connor bring a hand up to his wound, pressing it and repairing itself right in front of Gavin’s eyes.

 

“Let’s get back to the station then.”

 

They began walking back, Connor trekking slowly behind him.

 

Just then a large gust of wind rushed past them. The android wrapped his arms around himself, trying to contain his shivers.

 

Gavin did a double take, taking notice of the other’s obvious discomfort. He furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Thought android couldn’t feel the cold and shit.”

 

Connor took longer to reply than usual. Gavin tried not to notice.

 

“W-We can’t. But Hank agrees that my best option to fitting in is to make sure my body reacts accordingly. I enabled my temperature sensitivity as well as my pain receptors.”

 

Gavin stopped walking, turning to look back at Connor.  _ Did that mean that - _

 

“I can feel… e-everything.”

 

Gavin swallowed and nodded, looking away. He stood there, fidgeting with his fingers and trying to keep his eyes off the shivering android behind him. When another burst of wind blew by, he decided enough was enough.

 

“ _ Fuck it. _ ”

 

He yanked off his jacket.

 

“Here.”

 

He walked over, wrapping it around Connor’s shoulders, the android immediately clinging to it. Gavin did the mistake of hanging on too long and their fingers accidentally brushed, the icy touch causing a shudder to run through his body.

 

“Jesus! You’re fucking freezing.”

 

He stayed noticeably closer to the android after that, ignoring the ache beginning to settle in his limbs in favor of worrying about the stupid android.

 

“Can’t you just - can’t you disable the sensitivity?”

 

Connor shook his head slowly, looking up at Gavin with an expression the detective couldn’t even begin to decipher.

 

“I don’t want to do that.”

 

Staring into those big brown eyes, Gavin felt like he had been punched in the gut.

 

His inner self wheezed, searching for the air he so desperately needed.

 

“I don’t want you to do that either.” Gavin admitted quietly, his eyes pointed downward.

 

_ Connor tilted his head to the side. _

 

“I - ”

 

An engine roared up to them, startling them both.

 

“Connor!”

 

_ Hank _ . He looked relieved, reaching over to unlock the passenger door.

 

“Jesus. Get in already, it’s freezing out here.”

 

Connor hesitated, looking back at Gavin and turning to face Hank, a silent plead in his eyes.

 

The lieutenant sighed, and there was the sound of more doors automatically unlocking.

 

“Let’s go, before I leave you both.”

 

Hank shook his head, watching the two practically scramble in. He took off, waiting until they got to the nearest stop sign before speaking up.

 

“I know I’m basically a god to Connor and all.” He started, looking at Gavin through the rearview mirror.

 

“But that doesn’t mean I know where you live.”

 

Gavin stared at him for a few seconds, hearing Hank breathe out an irritated sigh before snapping out of it.

 

“U-uh. Just drop me off at the station. My car is there.”

 

“Fuck no. All the roads are blocked off, dipshit. Now where to? Before I change my mind and leave you out on the side of the street.”

 

Gavin frowned.

 

“Which roads?”

 

Hank’s face screwed up, trying his best to list off all the ones he heard on the radio.

 

“Uh… Emery, Cornfield, 26th, Addison, Main, Gerald - ”

 

Gavin sighed.

 

“Addison. That’s where I live.”

 

Hank groaned from the front seat.

 

“Of course it is.  _ Fuck. _ You got anybody else you can stay with?”

 

Gavin thought for a moment before shaking his head.

 

“Nope.”

 

Hank continued to drive, and Gavin worried that the lieutenant would stay true to his word and throw him out the first chance he got.

 

Much to the detective’s surprise, they pulled up to a house. Connor and Hank got out immediately and Gavin paused, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now.

 

Connor opened his door for him.

 

His LED was shining that eerily calm blue again.

 

“Where are we?”

 

“Home.” Connor stated simply, shutting the door after Gavin and making his way up to the front door.

 

Gavin thought about standing there for the rest of the night but then Connor turned, his eyes kind, and beckoned him over.

 

_ Fuck me,  _ Gavin thought and followed the android’s lead.

 

A giant dog greeted him, jumping on his body and causing him to tilt, almost completely losing his balance if not for the arm Connor placed to steady him.

 

He still went down anyway.

 

Hank looked back at the detective, groaning like he was hoping that it had just been a figment of his imagination.

 

“Sumo. Attack.”

 

_ Sumo _ , Gavin assumed, just gave a hearty bark, licking at Gavin’s face. The detective tried not to giggle like a five year old when the whiskers tickled at the more sensitive areas of his face.

 

He didn’t think he succeeded though, judging by the look Hank was currently giving him.

 

“I need a drink.” He declared, disappearing into what he assumed was the kitchen.

 

A few seconds later, they heard him shout.

 

“Damn it, Connor! What the hell did you do with my whiskey?”

 

The android, who had been silently staring at Gavin the entire time, turned his head to answer.

 

“I have no idea what you mean, Lieutenant.”

 

Hank appeared once again, a bottle of water in his hands. He shot Connor a glare, but there was no heat behind it.

 

“ _ Brat _ .”

 

Gavin got up, awkwardly clearing his throat as Connor continued to stare at him.

 

Hank went about grabbing pillows and blankets, arranging them on the couch while shooting glares at the detective.

 

He snapped his fingers to gain both of their attentions.

 

“Here. Make yourself comfortable or whatever. I’m too old for this shit. So good night.”

 

“Good night, Hank.” Connor replied immediately, sending a simple smile to the older man, to which he returned.

 

“Night.”

 

Gavin sucked his lips into his mouth, walking over to where the makeshift bed was.

 

He desperately avoided the lieutenant’s suspicious gaze.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Hank left shortly after that, muttering under his breath - no doubt about Gavin, who resorted to sitting stiffly on the couch. Connor moved around in the kitchen, reappearing with a glass of water and Gavin’s jacket draped across his arm.

 

He offered both to the man.

 

“Uh, thanks.”

 

He downed the glass, not having noticed how thirsty he was. He slung the jacket over the back of the couch, ensuring that he’d remember to take it in the morning.

 

Connor sat down beside him and Gavin swallowed.

 

Sumo padded over to them, long tongue hanging out of his mouth. He sat beside Connor, laying his big head on the android’s lap. Connor patted him absentmindedly, looking towards the detective.

 

“I apologize for disrupting our mission. I’m sure we would have caught the man if I had not fallen.”

 

Gavin was shaking his head before the android even finished.

 

“It wasn’t your fault. He’s still out there. We’ll get that fucker next time.”

 

**_Connor tilted his head._ ** His LED flashed yellow.

 

“Why didn’t you go after him?”

 

Gavin furrowed his brow.

 

“What do you mean? I did. We both did.”

 

He wondered if the android had hit his head a little too hard.

 

“I mean, after I fell. Why didn’t you continue to pursue him?”

 

Gavin felt his face heat up and looked away from the android’s critical gaze. He wanted nothing more than for Sumo to attack him for real right now.

 

(And he didn’t mean death by lick.)

 

“I - What does it matter to you anyhow, dipshit?”

 

_ Smooth. _

 

Why couldn’t he ever say what he really wanted to say?

 

“I am merely asking for the sake of the mission. Captain Fowler will most likely question us tomorrow when we do not have the information he had desired from us.”

 

“I just - ”

 

C’mon, Reed.

 

_ C’mon already. _

 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

 

Fireworks exploded in his head, a wave of applause erupting through his eardrums.

 

Finally, you dumb fuck.

 

Connor’s LED went back to blue.

 

He smiled.

 

“Good night, Detective Reed.”

 

_ Wait, what? _

 

“Good night…”

 

He paused, his voice coming out softer than he would have liked.

 

“Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connor : i am hOOMAN
> 
> gayvin: wheeze
> 
> c'mon reed
> 
> also woooo protective dad!hank 
> 
> *checks sweaty palms* damn it


	5. A bullet for everybody in this room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heed the tags - i updated them! (i just added like 2 more)
> 
> okay, still thanks for the love! i'm so blessed awh (':
> 
> enjoy the chapter; we're gettin somewhere
> 
> *first flashback: somewhere between twelve or thirteen years old, i'd say? (honestly whatever age you see best)*
> 
> **second flashback: i'd say around twenty six or so, before elijah left cyberlife**
> 
> Chapter Title inspired by Twenty One Pilot's "Ride"

_*“Momma?”_

 

_His mother shushed him. She was a petite woman with russet colored hair, currently let down in short bouncy waves. He poked her again. She grabbed his forearm, startling him._

 

_“Gavin, I said enough.”_

 

_Her dress was a lovely shade of pink, neckline dropping low and cut short just above her knees. Her pumps, black and at least four inches, were shiny and nothing but_ **_cheap plastic_** _._

 

_Gavin sat back down with a sigh, wincing when he caught sight of the man from before. He shot the boy a dirty, lingering look before going over to presumably sit with his wife near the front._

 

_His mother shook her head, a bitter laugh escaping her._

 

_“I can’t believe these seats. I mean,_ **_my son_ ** _\- the only one not a goddamn bimbo at this age - receiving the highest medal of honor and we have to sit back here like - like we don’t even matter.”_

 

_She turned to him then, leaning down close as her voice changed to a determined whisper._

 

_She smelled like lavender and honeysuckle. She smelled like old prescription bottles. She smelled like **burnt plastic**. _

 

_“Don’t you_ **_ever_ ** _let anybody tell you that they’re better than you. Goddamn machines. All of them. But you, Gavin.”_

 

_She poked a finger to his chest._

 

_“You got_ **_spirit_** _. And you got_ **_heart_** _. Nobody can beat that, you hear me?”_

 

_Gavin could see where her makeup was starting to smudge near her lips and streak near her eyes._

 

_“Yeah, mom.”_

 

_“_ **_You matter_ ** _.”_

 

_His mother smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. She turned back to the stage just as the lights dimmed, muttering under her breath._

 

_“Bet they’re not even human. Goddamn robots. Imagine that? Robots taking over, oh the press would have a field day…”_

 

_…_

 

_The ceremony ended and overall it was pretty uneventful, for Gavin at least._

 

_Though, he enjoyed poking fun at people with his mother, making up a story for each new person that they saw._

 

_He doesn’t even remember what the hell his brother’s speech was about - him and his mother too busy going off like they didn’t even know him._

 

**_They didn’t even know him._ **

 

_People mingled when it was over, waiting for their star pupils to arrive to celebrate some more and brag about. They could see Elijah up ahead, talking to a bunch of tuxedoed old men, making them laugh and having them eye him rather appreciatively._

 

_Gavin felt sick._

 

_They were trying to get through the hordes of people, Gavin clutching his mother’s hand like it was his lifeline._

 

_They were so close, nearly there when -_

 

_“_ ** _You_ ** _. What the hell are you doing here?”_

 

_The man from before - he was standing directly in front of his mother, efficiently blocking her path._

 

_“What? I can’t see my own son.”_

 

_His mother scoffed, her hold tightening on Gavin’s arm._

 

_“_ ** _Your_ ** _son? Neither of them have ever been yours._ **_They’re mine_ ** _\- ”_

 

_What?_

 

_Gavin felt his heart plummet to his stomach, his breathing turning ragged._

 

_Elijah came over not a moment later, seeing the fuss._

 

_“Mother?”_

 

_Their mother sighed, and she let go of Gavin, the boy almost whining from the loss._

 

_“Boys. This man. He’s your… He’s your father.”_

 

_Gavin felt time stop, his vision narrowing down on that man._

 

_He felt dizzy, like he couldn’t even breathe._

 

_He didn’t want to._

 

_Elijah’s jaw clenched and he nudged their mother to go back the way they had just come from._

 

_She didn’t bother to refuse._

 

_Gavin trailed after them, but not before hearing the other’s voice ring out._

 

_“Gavin, you grew up_ **_quite nice_** _.”_

 

_The boy rushed out of there, not bothering to speak to anyone when they settled into the car, driving back home._

 

_They were just getting ready for bed, Gavin changing in their room as Elijah brushed his hair in the bathroom._

 

_His fingers hesitated, and he must’ve stood there for longer than he had anticipated because before he knew it, Elijah was walking back into the room, giving him a strange look._

 

_“What’s the matter with you?”_

 

_His hair was let down, just barely reaching past his shoulders. Gavin could never understand the fascination of letting it grow that long._

 

_“I…”_

 

_Gavin took a deep breath._

 

_“Elijah, that man - our father, I mean. He…”_

 

_Elijah kept staring at him expectantly, eyes boring into Gavin’s._

 

_“I went to the restroom b-before the ceremony started and he was in there too - and he…”_

 

_Gavin felt his stomach roll. He felt like he was going to be sick._

 

_In fact he ran past Elijah, into the bathroom where he dry heaved above the toilet._

 

_His brother wasn’t far behind, leaning against the doorframe and looking on with a neutral face._

 

_Gavin gagged, trying to stop the flood of tears threatening to escape his eyes._

 

_He felt his brother walk closer, kneeling down to sit beside him. He felt him lift his shirt and Gavin shoved him, hard._

 

_“Don’t!”_

 

_Elijah didn’t look at him at first, most likely trying to recover from the fact that Gavin had just knocked him over._

 

**_Goddamn machines._ **

 

_Elijah blinked over at him and that’s all Gavin got to witness before the other rushed at him, practically tearing off his shirt._

 

_Gavin shouted at him, knowing their mother wouldn’t hear him, already having taken her sleeping pills for the night._

 

_There, just below Gavin’s ribs, were two distinctly placed handprints on either side of his torso. He could see it in his head, shutting his eyes as the memories resurfaced._

 

_Relieving himself. Washing his hands. Greeting the man. Fighting against the man. Crying. Fighting. Fighting. Nothing._

 

_Elijah’s face was blank when he looked down, a finger tracing the outlines. His eyes were distant and cold._

 

_He walked out then, leaving Gavin to cry silently on the floor, curling into himself._

 

_He couldn’t breathe._

 

**_He didn’t want to._** _*_

 

\----

 

**JAN 14th, 2039**

**AM 9:03:05**

 

Gavin woke up to the smell of bacon, the sharp sizzling reaching his ears only a moment later.

 

He groaned, stretching out on the… couch.

 

He rubbed at his eyes, surveying his surroundings.

 

Oh, right.

 

Sumo was lying beside him on the floor, the big dog picking up his head to pant at him in greeting, tail wagging.

 

Gavin smiled, reaching out to pat him on the head.

 

Damn, he missed his own pets.

 

He hoped Chris remembered to feed them.

 

Which, _crap._ Chris.

 

He needed to call him.

 

He felt around for his phone, finding it wedged in between two cushions.

 

Powering it on, he found more than a dozen text messages from his friends.

 

He rolled his eyes, going to read them.

 

**_{jesus (CHRIS)t}: teena and i are gonna get so drunk_ **

 

**_{jesus (CHRIS)t}: we miss youuuuuuu_ **

 

**_{teena}: cris is sooioo frunk_ **

 

**_{teena}: *chriss_ **

 

**_{teena}: *soooo_ **

 

**_{teena}: *drink_ **

 

**_{teena}: DRINK_ **

 

**_{teena}: DRUNKK_ **

 

**_{teena}: fuk_ **

 

**_{jesus (CHRIS)t}: does conner hav a dick???_ **

 

**_{jesus (CHRIS)t}: askign for a freind_ **

 

**_{jesus (CHRIS)t}: brooooo r mirors evn real?!??_ **

 

**_{jesus (CHRIS)t}: alsoi asikng for a friened_ **

 

**_{teena}: hhhey we caughted ur bad giuy_ **

 

**_{jesus (CHRIS)t}: u owwe me n teenna_ **

 

Gavin blinked down at his screen, rereading the last two texts a few times.

 

Chris and Tina caught their suspect?

 

Chris and Tina got drunk? _Without him._

 

_They owed him._

 

“Good morning, Detective.”

 

Gavin just about jumped out of his socks. He looked up, finding Connor grinning down at him.

 

The little _brat_.

 

Gavin took in his full appearance, swallowing. The android was wearing a dark grey DPD hoodie, at least two sizes too big with an old faded logo on the front. To pair it all off, he was wearing black sweatpants.

 

He almost looked too _human._ But damn if he didn’t pull it off so _well_.

 

“Morning.”

 

“How do you prefer your eggs?”

 

“Uh - what?”

 

Connor looked back towards the kitchen, LED flashing a bright sunshine yellow briefly before turning to face Gavin once again.

 

“I am preparing breakfast. How do you like your eggs cooked?”

 

Gavin felt his stomach rumble, having missed dinner the night before.

 

“Just scrambled is fine.”

 

Connor nodded, turning to leave. Gavin shot a hand forward, holding the android back.

 

Connor’s LED flashed but Gavin couldn’t see it - wasn’t focused on it.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Connor smiled warmly, covering Gavin’s hand with one of his own, squeezing once before pulling back.

 

“You’re welcome, Detective.”

 

“Oh, and Connor?”

 

The android met his eyes.

 

“It’s Gavin, alright? Sick and tired of hearing you call me that already.”

 

“Alright… _Gavin_.”

 

Gavin could’ve swooned, but he opted for smiling shyly instead. He turned back to his phone, hitting the call button.

 

**_“H-Hello?”_ **

 

“Chris, what the hell happened last night?”

 

He could hear the other groan, a crackling sound coming through the speakers before his voice cut through again.

 

**_“You tell me. I can’t remember half of it. Ugh…”_ **

 

“Well, apparently you caught the guy Connor and I were after.”

 

**_“So that’s who that guy is. Fowler made us come in today to give him a report. But we didn’t have a clue what to say.”_ **

 

“Wait, _we?_ Is Tina there with you?”

 

**_“Yeah, yeah. Hold - ”_ **

 

**_“Gavin?”_ **

 

“No, the tooth fairy. _Obviously_. Now tell me what’s going on already.”

 

**_“Okay, alright. Fowler called us in after we turned in this guy - your suspect apparently. And we just got through with interrogating him - fuck. My head hurts…”_ **

 

_“Tina.”_

 

**_“Okay. So we’re supposed to keep him in the holding cell until someone comes and picks him up. That’s all. Oh, and Fowler wants a debriefing from you and Connor when you guys get back.”_ **

 

_Fuck._

 

_He_ was supposed to be the one to catch him. Not his idiot friends. _Who were completely wasted._

 

**_“Gavin? It’s Chris.”_ **

 

“I know, dumbass. I think I can tell when the voice fucking changes.”

 

**_“Okay. How did yesterday go? Where did you stay?”_ **

 

Gavin sighed.

 

“I’m at Connor’s house…”

 

**_“That’s my boy - ”_ **

 

“Gavin?”

 

Gavin looked up, seeing Connor standing in the kitchen entryway.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Breakfast is ready.”

 

“Okay.”

 

**_“ - and I just knew you had it in you! Dude, so - ”_ **

 

“Sorry, gotta go. Bye.”

 

**_“What? Gav - ”_ **

 

He made his way into the kitchen, seeing Connor sitting by himself at the table.

 

He sat down in front of the plate that had scrambled eggs, a few strips of bacon on the side and a mug of coffee.

 

He looked over at the other plate, seeing two eggs sunny side up with bacon underneath, imitating a smiling face.

 

Gavin snorted, catching Connor’s attention.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“Nothing. Just…” He waved a hand towards the other plate.

 

“Parents are supposed to do that for their little kids and shit. Not the other way around.”

 

Connor just smiled warmly at him, before his face changed to something more serious.

 

“Dete - _Gavin_. I don’t believe I am suitable for work today.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“When I hit my head last night, I seemed to have damaged something internally. However, I am unable to locate the source of the problem.”

 

“Did you say you hit your head? What the hell did you two do last night?”

 

Hank walked in, still dressed in his sleepwear, which consisted of a tee shirt and boxers. Gavin shuddered, hiding his grimace in the mug of coffee.

 

“Gavin and I were pursuing a suspect. However, I made the mistake of turning too quickly around a building and collided with a street light. The suspect managed to escape due to Gavin stopping his mission to check on me.”

 

Connor looked uncomfortable all of a sudden and Gavin felt an inkling of guilt spread in his brain, before Hank’s next words rang through.

 

“Wait, hold on a second. Are you actually admitting to having made a mistake?”

 

Connor shifted, not meeting Hank’s eyes.

 

“It was a simple miscalculation. It will not happen again.”

 

Hank laughed, a strip of bacon hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

 

“You fucked up. Just admit it.”

 

Connor’s cheeks tinted blue. And - that could happen?

 

_Androids could blush?_

 

Gavin decided to take pity on the android. I mean, Connor was basically his… friend now, right?

 

“Anyway, Tina and Chris actually caught the guy last night. He was taken to be interrogated this morning.”

 

Connor looked relieved and Gavin continued.

 

“Fowler wants Connor and I to give him a debriefing whenever we decide to go back in. Which I guess won’t be today.”

 

He looked at Connor, drumming his fingers on top of the table.

 

“Why the hell not?”

 

Hank had scarfed down his breakfast, now only idly sipping at his own coffee.

 

“Hank, a part of my internal software had been damaged by the impact. I cannot clearly locate the source of the problem and since I have been cut off by Cyberlife and their resources, there is only one probable option.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“I have to visit with Mr. Kamski.”

 

Gavin spat out his coffee, earning a disgusted look from Hank and one of concern from Connor.

 

“ _Fuck no_.”

 

Connor looked confused.

 

“Why not? He is the only option that is readily applicable to me. And he is my creator, after all. His knowledge exceeds mine when coming to terms with my programming. He will be able to tell me what is wrong.”

 

“As much as it burns the inside of my mouth to say this, but I agree with him.”

 

Gavin snorted, but Hank ignored him, focusing his attention on Connor, a look passing between the two.

 

“I don’t trust him, Connor. I mean, look what he made you do last time. That fucker is twisted - ”

 

“What did he make you do?”

 

Hank spared him a glance.

 

“This doesn’t concern you. Look, Connor, all I’m saying is that you can’t go alone at least. I - ”

 

“I’ll go with him.”

 

Hank turned to face Gavin completely, his patience having worn thin.

 

“Okay, enough outta you. Don’t you have a meeting with Fowler or something you need to get to?”

 

“Not without Connor.”

 

Hank threw up his hands, storming out of the room, most likely to cool down before he did something he would no doubt regret.

 

He wondered if that was a side effect of living with Connor.

 

Gaining control.

 

Gavin wondered what was wrong with him since he only seemed to lose more and more of it whenever the android was around.

 

A steady silence washed over the two left at the table before curiosity finally won over.

 

“So what did he make you do?”

 

Connor frowned and Gavin was afraid he’d pressed too far.

 

“He made me endure a ‘Kamski test’ as he had dubbed it. I was made to choose between shooting one of his domestic androids for information or leaving and getting nothing. I handed the gun back to him.”

 

Gavin nodded slowly. That must of been stressful, considering Connor didn’t turn full deviant until just before the attack on Jericho. He wondered just what it was that really pushed Connor over the edge.

 

“That… that shit’s always tough. Choosing between two evils and what not - nothing could be worse.”

 

Connor hummed.

 

“Yes, he said something similar to that.”

 

Gavin’s scar _stung._

 

_He ignored it._

 

…

 

Hank came back into the room a few moments later. His face was pinched in irritation and when he spoke, his voice was gruff.

 

“We can all go.”

 

Connor perked up. Hank noticed and brought up a hand.

 

“Don’t get too excited. I’m already letting you go see one creep, I’m not gonna leave you in a room with two.”

 

Gavin didn’t even have time to feel offended, watching as Connor rushed to somewhere else in the house, no doubt changing into something more ‘suitable’ for the visit.

 

Gavin sighed and placed the dirty dishes in the sink, feeling Hank’s eyes follow him.

 

“What is it that you need, Lieutenant?”

 

“Don’t get smart with me. I didn’t forget what Connor said. So… _thanks_.”

 

Gavin paused, giving Hank an incredulous stare.

 

“I’m sorry? What was that?”

 

Hank scoffed, shaking his head but the detective could’ve sworn he saw his lips tick upward.

 

“I’m not saying it again. So you get what you get.”

 

“You for real?”

 

“Yes. Unless you’d rather I take it back.”

 

Gavin leant against the counter, crossing his arms and desperately trying to keep the smile off his own face.

 

“Oh, no. No, this is _great_. Might even get it on a goddamn tee shirt. With credits to you of course.”

 

“Are you done yet? I still have enough time before he gets back.”

 

Gavin scoffed.

 

“What? Think you can take me, old man?”

 

“I was thinking more along the lines of making you cry when I bring up the real reason you went back for Connor. I may be a _useless drunk_ , but I’m not stupid. I see the way you look at him. You’re not fooling anybody, kid.”

 

Choosing to ignore the fairly sentimental title, he looked down, kicking at the ground.

 

He heard Hank take a deep breath.

 

“Just figure all that shit out. You know, the stuff up here.”

 

He looked up to see Hank pointing to his head.

 

“ _Before_ you even think of trying anything, alright?”

 

Gavin nodded, uncrossing his arms to walk back into the living room. He grabbed his jacket, tugging it on and looking up when Connor appeared.

 

He had just changed his sweats into jeans and put on a pair of shiny work shoes.

 

Gavin wondered what took him so long then.

 

He sighed, Hank copying the action when he stepped up to the door, slinging on his own jacket.

 

“Ready?”

 

Connor nodded. Gavin chose not to answer, eyes pointedly staring at his shoes.

 

“Alright, let’s go.”

 

…

 

The beginning of the drive was quiet, tense. Gavin felt like he was being choked in the backseat, his nerves on edge the closer they got to Kamski’s place.

 

Every so often, Connor would meet his gaze in the rearview mirror, giving him a kind smile.

 

The android could probably sense every time his heart blipped or his breathing picked up.

 

After a while of listening to one of the heavy metal CDs Hank had in his car, the lieutenant reached over to turn it down.

 

“So what’s gonna happen if this asshat has no clue what’s wrong with you or god forbid, he wants you to do another test?”

 

“It is highly unlikely he will try anything this time. But I am certain he has enough material to figure out whatever it is.”

 

“Right. Of course.”

 

Hank seemed to take a moment to think.

 

“Elijah Kamski. _Kamski_ , what is that - like Polish or something? I mean, who comes up with a name like that?”

 

“I am not sure what that has to do with our previous discussion.”

 

Connor’s LED flashed yellow, light reflecting in the tinted window.

 

Gavin leaned his head against the window, his breath fogging up the glass.

 

“It’s his middle name. Kamski. That’s his middle name.”

 

Hank looked at the other through the rearview mirror, his brows furrowing.

 

“Well it’s a stupid name.”

 

Gavin sighed, unable to see out of the window.

 

“Yeah…”

 

\----

 

_**“Gavin?”_

 

_Gavin turned, almost tripping over his own feet as his vision spun before he settled on the other standing there._

 

_“What are you doing here?”_

 

_The two were in Cyberlife Tower, at the top floor reserved for Elijah, acting as his workshop. They were the only two humans in the building as of now, Elijah having sent everyone else home to focus on a new project he was working on._

 

_Elijah walked over to him, eyeing the bag in his hand._

 

_“Is that whiskey? My god, you really are as pathetic as they all claimed - ”_

 

_“Shut the fuck up, asshole!”_

 

_Elijah just laughed, giving him a pitying look._

 

_“Now, now is that any way to speak to The Man of the Century?”_

 

_Gavin staggered forward, his eyes hard as his lips practically twisted into a snarl._

 

_“You’re a fucking joke - ”_

 

_“Look who’s talking.”_

 

_Elijah got closer, laying a hand on Gavin’s cheek._

 

_“Dear brother. You really need to get over this petty sibling rivalry.”_

 

_“You - you were **never** my brother! You didn’t care about us. You didn’t even come to her goddamn funeral!” _

 

_He shoved at Elijah, dropping the bag and pulling out a gun._

 

_Elijah tilted his head, his eyes lighting up even when he let a bitter smile settle on his face._

 

_“Oh? Is this what it’s come to? What are you going to do? Put a bullet through my head - your **only** living family?” _

 

_Gavin shifted on his feet, ignoring the way his hand shook._

 

_He took a steadying breath, clicking off the safety and looking his brother dead in the eyes._

 

**_“I matter.”_ **

 

_Elijah lunged for him, Gavin firing the gun. The aim was off and it left Gavin’s arm reeling backward._

 

_He scrambled for purchase on the floor, struggling against his brother._

 

_He caught sight of the bag, reaching for it but Elijah beat him to it._

 

_Elijah took off the brown bag, exposing the empty bottle of whiskey._

 

_He smashed it over Gavin’s face, knocking the other out._

 

_An android walked over to them, assisting Elijah as he stood up, gazing down at his brother._

 

_Blood gushed from Gavin’s face, glass sticking out from his skin._

 

_There was one large shard in particular, sticking straight out from his nose._

 

_Elijah bent down, pulling it out slowly._

 

_Gavin groaned, still fairly unconscious._

 

_Elijah turned to the android, keeping his expression neutral._

 

_“Alert the emergency services at once.”_

 

_“Right away, sir.”_

 

_He watched the LED on the side of the android’s head cycle yellow before returning to its bright blue._

 

_“They will be here shortly.”_

 

_“Thank you. You may leave.”_

 

_The android nodded, vacating the room and leaving Elijah to kneel beside his brother._

 

_He smoothed a hand down Gavin’s cheek, thankful to see his chest still moving despite the rapid flow of blood pouring out of his face._

 

_He saw the flash of red and blue before he heard them, getting up quickly and turning to leave._

 

_Elijah glanced back at his brother’s unconscious form, breathing out a heavy sigh._

 

_He was on the road before the police reached his brother, calling out for any suspects._

 

_Gavin felt heat on his nose, a fire spreading throughout his face._

 

_He breathed out, succumbing to the darkness.**_

 

\----

 

**AM 10:06:50**

 

They pulled up to Kamski’s villa, looking about as posh and commendable as the last time they’d been there. The water held blocks of ice that floated aimlessly across the surface.

 

Gavin, who had fallen asleep on the ride, was roused by the slam of Hank’s door. Connor still sat in the passenger’s seat, looking back at the detective with a curious face.

 

“Are you alright, Detective?”

 

Gavin sat up, hearing his neck crack and went to rub at the back, hoping to soothe the ache.

 

He shot the android a glare, squinting his eyes as he yawned and looked out the window.

 

“ _Gavin_ , I mean.”

 

Gavin simply grunted in reply, stepping out of the car.

 

Hank was already near the entrance, watching them as they approached.

 

He shot Connor an uneasy smile.

 

“Ready, son?”

 

Connor just nodded, reaching up to knock steadily on the grand door.

 

Gavin hung back, trying to control his breathing.

 

_His scar was on fire._

 

He couldn’t ignore it anymore.

 

Someone opened the door, but he couldn’t see who. He swallowed thickly when Connor beckoned him over.

 

They stepped inside a room, the air somehow thinner than how it was outside.

 

He gazed up at the large portrait of his brother, taking an unsteady step back when it became to be too much.

 

A hand touched his shoulder and he winced, but it was only Connor.

 

_It was only Connor._

 

“Gavin, is something wrong?”

 

Gavin let out a shaky breath, his fingers twitching against his sides. He nodded slowly, picking up the pace when he managed to quell the anxiety sparking throughout his body.

 

“I shouldn’t have come here.”

 

Connor parted his lips, but a feminine voice interrupted any words on his tongue.

 

“Mr. Kamski will see you now.”

 

Gavin turned towards the voice, just for his face to pale considerably. He must’ve made a noise because even Hank turned to glance at him.

 

“C-Chloe?”

 

It was like seeing a ghost - no, not _like._

 

_He was seeing a ghost._

 

Chloe disregarded him, standing frozen by the door as if she were programmed to do that.

 

And _holy fuck._

 

She was an android. _She had to be_.

 

He felt anger bubble in his chest and shoved past the others, going into a larger room with a pool. The water was red and there were more Chloes in here, milling about.

 

“ _Elijah._ ”

 

Elijah froze in the water, clearly surprised to see the detective.

 

“Gavin?”

 

Hank and Connor stepped in, taking in the scene in front of them.

 

“You two know each other?”

 

Gavin’s jaw ticked as he watched Elijah slowly climb out of the pool, a Chloe coming up to wrap a silky looking robe around him.

 

“Elijah Kamski _Reed_. That’s his full _fucking_ name.”

 

Hank blew out a surprised breath, sputtering. Connor’s LED flashed a brilliant red for a split second before whirring yellow, _processing_.

 

Elijah walked over to them, hands going up to fix his hair which had become slightly undone from his pool time activities.

 

“ _What the fuck?_ You’re shitting me.”

 

Elijah sighed, meeting his brother’s withering glare.

 

“I’m afraid not. It is rather a surprise, I’m certain. But even I cannot change my own DNA.”

 

Gavin pointed an accusatory finger at him, trying to find the right words as he seethed.

 

“ _You_ \- you… _what the hell is that?_ ”

 

He motioned to a Chloe, the android chatting with a clone of herself, the two of them seemingly in their own world.

 

Elijah didn’t even have to look to know exactly what his brother was referring to.

 

“That is a ST200 model - ”

 

“You know damn well what I meant by that question.” Gavin growled out, hands balling into fists by his sides.

 

Elijah clasped his hands behind his back, shrugging loosely.

 

“What does it look like to you?”

 

“ _Why?_ Why would you - why would you do _that ?_ ”

 

This time, Elijah didn’t meet his eyes when he answered, voice devoid of any emotion.

 

“I missed her.”

 

“That’s fucked up and you know it.”

 

Elijah ignored that last comment, hearing it all before. He turned to the other two with a forced sort of smile.

 

“What can I help you with today?”

 

Connor’s LED still cycled its golden yellow as he looked between the two men, noticing for the first time just how similar the two looked in appearance.

 

Of course, Elijah’s eyes were still considerable brighter as well as his longer hair but he supposed if Gavin were to really try, he would look exactly like him.

 

Their voices, he acknowledged, sounded almost exactly the same. Though Elijah’s held less practical emotion, more of a lazy drawl with an underlying sense of power hidden deeper down.

 

“I seemed to have damaged something internal while on a case. I cannot locate the source properly and require assistance in solving the matter.”

 

Elijah nodded, taking a step closer. Gavin put a hand on his chest to stop him.

 

Elijah was also taller than the detective, his broad shoulders making him look bigger.

 

“I heard the crap you pulled the last time they were here. I swear to god, if you try anything.”

 

Elijah’s lips twitched up as he pulled the hand off his body, eyes twinkling.

 

“I assure you I will be doing nothing of the sort.”

 

“You better not.”

 

He waved over a Chloe model, gesturing for the two androids to connect.

 

Gavin stared at the retreating skin, leaving Connor’s hand a blinding white. He stared, fixated on the joined limbs.

 

It certainly did not go unnoticed by his brother.

 

The Chloe model let go with a small smile and Gavin felt the breath knock out of him as if he’d been punched.

 

It was so similar to _her_.

 

“A simple fix. Please, follow me.”

 

Connor gave them one last look before following her out of the room, leaving the three men to stand as a thick silence settled over them.

 

Hank cleared his throat, stepping away.

 

“I think you guys need to talk, so I’ll just - ”

 

He pointed somewhere behind him before walking out.

 

The two brothers stood there, and Elijah waved away the other Chloes, leaving them completely alone.

 

Elijah rubbed his hands, looking towards his brother.

 

“So, how have you been?”

 

Gavin didn’t say anything, staring out the windows at the icy water beyond. His back was tensed as if anticipating an attack. Elijah sighed.

 

“Gavin - ”

 

“You never cared…”

 

Elijah frowned.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Gavin snapped, his anger getting the best of him.

 

“ _You never cared about me!_ Only your stupid fucking machines.”

 

Elijah leant back, his eyes swimming with disbelief.

 

“How do you think I felt? Having a mother who only used me for my achievements. And my own brother, never once congratulating me.”

 

Gavin’s expression faltered and Elijah stepped up to him, using the silence as an invitation to continue.

 

“You think I never cared? Who do you think got _that man_ locked up for good? The man who was supposed to be _our father_ . Who do you think got _dear Chloe_ to bail on _me_ and take _you_ instead to the prom? The _only_ girl I had ever thought to _love_ . Who do you think put out a good recommendation whenever I saw _your name_ on the _waiting list_ for some fancy department right smack in the middle of Detroit? Even when I isolated myself from the rest of society and chose to _not interfere_.”

 

Elijah circled his brother, eyes hard and calculating.

 

“I never cared? You never once asked me how _I_ felt. _Ever_.”

 

Connor appeared in the room then, hesitating when he sensed the tense atmosphere surrounding the two.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…”

 

He stood there, trying to reach Gavin’s gaze. When it proved unsuccessful, he turned back to Elijah.

 

“The Chloe model went over the issue and how I could prevent it if the action were to occur again. I apologize for intruding without notice.”

 

Elijah shook his head, his eyes unfocused.

 

“Not a problem, Connor. I’m glad to see that you had chosen your side in the matter.”

 

Connor bowed his head, exiting the room with a lingering glance to Gavin.

 

“You’ve changed, Gavin.”

 

Gavin still didn’t meet his eyes and Elijah picked up the glass of whiskey he had one of the Chloes prepare before she left.

 

He raised it to his lips, squinting over at his brother as he thought.

 

“Connor is an exceptional model. One of my best, in fact.”

 

Gavin finally looked up, but his brother was staring out the window, attention elsewhere.

 

He watched his fingers flex around the glass.

 

“I hope he makes you happy.”

 

With that, Elijah set down the now empty glass, not bothering to look at his brother as he left the room.

 

Gavin stood alone, his mind racing and his heart pounding.

 

He eventually went out to meet the others, Hank giving him a sympathetic glance before he made his way to the front door.

 

A Chloe model held it open for them and right before Gavin stepped out, he paused, taking in her appearance.

 

He reached a hand up to her, tugging at her hair until the hair tye came out and her hair fell down to frame her pretty face.

 

Her eyes held no emotion, no recognition.

 

Gavin saw himself reflected in them.

 

He walked out, hearing the door shut softly behind him.

 

Connor and Hank were both looking at him, their expressions similar.

 

Gavin didn’t look at either of them, returning to the car.

 

He leaned his head against the window once more, staring out at the water.

 

**_You matter._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my poor emo babies
> 
> elijahhhhhh why but also gavinnnnnn why - both of you just need to make up and love each other
> 
> also, dad!hank knows what's up gavin, watch urself (;
> 
> i swear imma stop w/ tina and chris but i love them too much
> 
> this one was pretty long but fairly easy to write, i knew that i wanted gavin's scar to be from the aftermath of a fight with his brother and smashing a whiskey bottle on his face just hit the nail on the head. i hope the backstory is alright w/ you guys! i will hold onto the fact that gavin was a sweet little boy but obviously changed over the years due to his brother and society - i mean he went through what we're currently going through, he's gotta have his fair share of issues
> 
> also also, i didn't want to make elijah so isolated with his own brother - they're all they've got. (think of peter and derek - even though that's a pretty bad analogy but like they ended up being on the same side in the end so like woo)

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing! And I am so glad there are more people beginning to ship them bc ah - the stories are absolutely amazing.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes; I don't have a beta. And phew don't we all love going against everything our english teachers have ever taught us? What a thrill (':
> 
> Also I totally didn't mean to do such a Chris x Markus move there haha, sorry


End file.
